


Now Is NOT That Time

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Comes Out, Fluff, M/M, Sam Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Dean and Cas had decided to tell Sam about their relationship when the time was right.Now was not that time.





	Now Is NOT That Time

"This research is most tedious." Castiel flipped through yet another book before sighing and gazing at the Winchester brothers.

Dean merely grunted in agreement, while Sam laughed.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

Castiel mused over this for a moment. "Dean and I have been in a secret relationship for months."

Dean's head snapped up, eyes wide, while Sam opened his mouth, closed it again, and settled on looking very confused. "Um, what?"

"We are in a committed relationship. We've simply been waiting for the right time to tell you."

Dean bristled. "Now was NOT that time!"

Sam looked over to Dean. "Wait, is this for real?"

Sam had never seen a cornered wolf, but he imagined they looked something like Dean did right then.

"Well um..." Dean finally sighed and hung his head. "Okay, yeah. It's for real."

Dean waited for the onslaught. The anger. He was prepared for anything Sam could throw at him.

Except, of course, that hug.

Dean was still a moment before wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Dean, you could've told me anytime! I'm so happy for you two! I mean, honestly, it's about time."

When Sam pulled back, he saw Dean's smile. When was the last time he saw Dean smile? It felt like ages.

He turned to Cas. "Really, man, I'm proud of y'all. I don't even think I'll have to scare you into treating him right."

Castiel smiled softly. "That's not necessary. I intend to take excellent care of him."

"Good. Great. Awesome! I feel like we should celebrate. Let me go get some beers."

Sam got up and headed to the kitchen, trying and failing not to eavesdrop.

"That went well, don't you think?"

"Yeah. When are we gonna bring up the wedding?"


End file.
